No estoy segura
by IHEARTTHEREV
Summary: IorixKyo. Mi primer fanfic terminado :D Una noche en la que el pelirrojo aparece en la casa de Kyo.. hoho! :


**Mi primer fanfic y no tiene sentido! xD Ni nombre : Pero aquí esta ;D**

* * *

Kyo se levantó repentinamente en su cama. Se sentó dejando caer las cobijas sobre su regazo y murmuró enojado, "Me faltó lavarme los dientes." Esa era la razón por la que no podía dormir a gusto. Había llegado tarde esa noche a su departamento, después de dejar a Yuki en casa de una amiga, pues se quedaría a dormir con ella, y ni siquiera se había puesto la pijama para acostarse. Pero en repetidas ocasiones había dormido con ropa, así que ese no era el problema. Sin embargo, lavarse los dientes, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer para dormir bien.

Se levantó de mala gana. Eran las tres de la mañana y había perdido bastante tiempo tratando de dormir sin conseguirlo, por eso tomó el primer pants para dormir que encontró y se lo puso después de quitarse el ajustado pantalón negro de mezclilla que llevaba. Salió de la habitación y atravesó el pasillo mientras aventaba la camiseta que se acababa de quitar a algún rincón del lugar para más tarde recogerlo y que Yuki no se diera cuenta de lo desordenado que era su fianceé.

Afortunadamente el baño estaba justo frente a su cuarto y llegó al lavamanos sin ningún problema. "Si hubiera estado en otro lugar, hubiera quemado cualquier pared que se cruzara en mi camino," dijo mientras abría la puertita sobre el lavamanos que servia como espejo, para luego sacar su cepillo de dientes y la pasta. "¡Yaay! ¡Crest Cool Explosions!... Hmm, de hierbabuena," exclamó el joven satisfecho con la nueva pasta que Yuki había comprado, antes de meterse el cepillo lleno de pasta dental a su boca.

Pero en eso, Kyo creyó escuchar una risa dentro de su apartamento. Por un momento se quedó paralizado, no estaba preparado para un ladrón en ese instante, mucho menos con un cepillo en la boca y vestido solo con sus pantalones para dormir. Sin embargo, como no escuchó nada más después de eso, se convenció de que fue solo su imaginación y siguió con su tarea dental. Además, si acomodaba bien el espejo que tenía frente a él, le permitía ver la mayoría de la sala, y si no, de todas maneras veía detrás de él, lo cual era suficiente para defenderse perfectamente. Ya que terminó de cepillarse los dientes, se inclinó sobre el lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca como siempre lo hacía.

De nuevo, el sonido de unos pasos lo detuvieron en sus acciones y se apresuró a terminar su enjuague para luego secarse rápidamente la boca. Pero mientras se quitaba las últimas gotas de agua de su rostro, un cuerpo fuerte apareció tras el joven castaño y lo aprisionó contra el lavamanos y le sujetó ambas muñecas con facilidad.

Kyo se sintió como un gran estúpido, no podía ver quien lo atacaba y no podía moverse, se sentía inútil. Pero ese aroma, esas manos, esa presencia… la conocía muy bien desde antes y estuvo agradecido porque Yuki no estuviera esa noche.

"¿Yagami?" preguntó dudoso pues no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaría haciendo Yagami a esas horas en su casa. No creía que buscara una pelea a las tres de la mañana en su departamento… ¿entonces?

Sintió como el hombre se inclinaba sobre él, obligándolo a recostar su abdomen sobre el amplio lavamanos. "Me gusta como dices mi nombre," le susurró sensualmente al oído el pelirrojo mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante para sentir el cuerpo del joven.

El cálido aliento, su voz inconfundible, Kyo supo de inmediato que era Iori pero de igual manera le paralizó la actitud con la que Yagami se presentó en su casa. Dejó caer la toalla que inconscientemente seguía en su mano, sentía que sus piernas no lo soportarían más. Después de todo ese tiempo tratando de olvidar el amor que sentía por Yagami…

"¿Sabes, pequeño Kyo, que siempre deseé tenerte en mis brazos?" dijo Iori arrastrando su aliento por todo el lado del rostro del joven asustado. Su boca se detuvo en su cuello y lo lamió lentamente mientras seguía hablando. "Desde el primer momento que te vi, quise que fueras para mí. Y las peleas eran la única manera de acercarme, de tocarte. Pero esta noche es especial… hmm… ¿verdad que sí?" preguntó probando una vez más el sabor de la piel de Kyo.

El castaño no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido y ladear su cabeza para darle más espacio al Yagami. Iori tomó esta oportunidad y mordisqueó el punto donde el cuello y el hombro de Kyo se unían. "¡Ah, eres tan deseable, niño!" exclamó extasiado con los gemidos de Kyo y el sabor tan embriagante que por años deseó probar.

Las caricias del pelirrojo se fueron volviendo cada vez más apasionadas hasta el punto en el que mecía sus caderas de adelante a atrás para crear una deliciosa fricción con el trasero de Kyo.

"Yagami, ahh… no…" gemía el pequeño bajo los toques del otro. No podía moverse pues seguía aprisionado y con las manos sujetadas.

"¿No qué, precioso? No me digas que tu _novia_ está aquí. No. Yo te vi dejarla en otro lugar y regresar solo," afirmó Iori con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa maliciosa mientras besaba y succionaba el cuello y hombros de Kyo, dejando marcas por todos lados.

"¿Qué? ¿Me estabas… hnn… espiando?" preguntó con dificultad mientras disfrutaba de las rudas caricias de su rival.

"¿Y cómo crees que supe que hoy estabas solo, pasando la noche sin la molesta de tu novia?" cuestionó el pelirrojo divertido. La deliciosa tortura que le daba al Kusanagi lo estaba excitando cada vez más y ya no podía soportarlo. "Hnng… Kyo… no sabes cuanto te deseo…" le dijo subiendo su rostro hasta el oído de _su_ Kyo y lamiendo cada rincón de el.

"¿Porqué…? Yagami…" alcanzó a susurrar antes de que el otro mordiera suavemente su oreja para después acariciarla con su cálida lengua.

Entonces Iori colocó el brazo derecho de Kyo tras el de una forma dolorosa, para asegurarse que no se alejara de él, y lo separó del mueble que le había servido a Kyo como apoyo durante todo ese rato. Salieron del baño, Iori dirigiendo a Kyo desde atrás, muy de cerca, hasta llegar a la habitación del joven Kusanagi.

Iori se quedó un momento admirando el lugar desde el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo todavía frente a él a un sonrojado Kyo, y le alegró saber que el castaño no compartía la habitación con la Kushinada. Luego lo obligó a seguir caminando hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Con un movimiento rápido, tomó al joven por los hombros y le dio media vuelta para verlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos miel que le parecían tan hermosos. Con una sola mano sujetó las delgadas muñecas del que fue su adversario por años y se tumbó sobre él en la cama, deteniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kyo.

Iori se incorporó un poco para acomodar sus piernas de manera que éstas impidieran a las de Kyo moverse demasiado y observó atentamente de pies a cabeza al joven bajo él.

Afortunado yo que el chico no trae camiseta, pensó el pelirrojo lamiéndose los labios de anticipación mientras su mano libre vagaba por todos los rincones del cuerpo bajo él. Prosiguió con su tarea comenzada en el baño de explorar con su boca lo deseado durante años, arrancando gemidos y súplicas por parte del heredero Kusanagi.

"Ahh… Yagami… ahh… detente…"

"¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Te deseo. Déjate llevar y verás que tú también lo quieres."

La voz de Iori era tan sensual y posesiva que Kyo siguió respondiendo a los toques de su asaltante. El pelirrojo bajó su mano hasta rozarla con la erección que Kyo deseaba ocultar y comenzó a jugar con ella por encima del pantalón. Iori estaba fascinado con la vista que le brindaba aquel muchacho, con sus cabellos castaños revueltos, con su rostro sonrosado echado hacia atrás y su piel perlada por el sudor, sus oscuros ojos cerrados mientras dejaba escapar por su garganta gemidos de placer y marcas por todo su cuello que lo convertían en algo suyo y únicamente suyo. Ni siquiera Yuki había visto la belleza de Kyo de esta manera, tan sumisa.

Incluso saboreando el pecho de Kyo, Iori quería más y sin ningún aviso, tomó la única prenda que cubría la desnudez del chico y la bajó de un tirón hasta dejarla en las rodillas del castaño.

Kyo se sonrojó aún más, retorciéndose para liberarse del hombre sobre él y tratando de soltar sus manos. "¡Ahh! ¡No!" gritó desesperado por hacer algo. Quería acariciar a Yagami como él estaba siendo acariciado, o quería quitárselo de arriba, pero no quería quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba de esa manera, aunque en ocasiones anteriores ya había tenido relaciones con Yuki, algo que siempre era por iniciativa de ella y él la complacía más por obligación que por deseo. La quería, pero no la amaba. Sin embargo, Iori siempre lo hizo sentir emociones tan extremas; y Kyo ni se dio cuenta cuando empezó a enamorarse del sádico pelirrojo que solo pensaba en matarlo.

Kyo no pensaba con claridad, pero un pensamiento que anclado en su mente fue que no quería ser solo un juguete para el Yagami. Si iba a tomarlo, lo cual era muy seguro por sus acciones, sería consciente de los sentimientos del castaño hacia él.

El pelirrojo se estaba acomodando entre las piernas de Kyo mientras el Kusanagi tomaba la decisión y, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en lo que quería decir, le habló al otro.

"Yagami." Al escuchar su nombre dicho de manera tan seria, tan poco característica de Kyo, no pudo evitar verlo a los ojos con la firme intención de escuchar lo que le quisiera decir. "¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó algo temeroso.

"Ya te lo he dicho, ¿o no? Te deseo," respondió dejando a su mano viajar por cada curva y superficie de Kyo.

"Pero… ¿es sólo por eso?... Quiero decir…" Kyo no encontró las palabras para seguir, simplemente alzó un poco su rostro y unió tiernamente sus labios en un beso inocente.

Ambos disfrutaron de la sensación, Iori no esperaba que Kyo respondiera a sus agresivas caricias de esa manera, mas bien esperaba que lo golpeara si acaso lograba acercarse a él. Y Kyo no tenía idea que esa noche sería la noche en la que por primera vez besara a su pelirrojo, fue un impulso que no pudo controlar.

Cuando se separaron, Iori no podía apartar su sorprendida mirada del joven quien, al contrario, mantenía su rostro volteado para evitar verlo. Y es que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yagami ante lo que iba a decir.

"Yo… Iori, yo… yo sí te amo," susurró nervioso. El tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos, la declaración de Kyo había tomado por sorpresa a Iori, más que el beso antes dado. El joven de cabellos castaños sintió como sus manos eran liberadas pero no se atrevió a moverse, incluso cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando un golpe debido a la tontería dicha. Pero el golpe nunca vino y el joven se aventuró a lanzarle una tímida y fugaz mirada al hombre sobre él. Se veía tan perdido en sus pensamientos, estudiando sus facciones tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira o falsedad. Pero Iori no encontró nada más que amor en los ojos del castaño. Aún así, el chico no pudo descifrar lo que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo, pero lo que seguía ya era decisión de Yagami. Podía aceptar sus palabras y reanudar sus acciones en su cuerpo, o podía rechazarlo e irse de inmediato de ahí. Pero a Kyo ya no le importaba, había dicho lo que sentía y lo único que podía desear era que el pelirrojo no sintiera repulsión por él.

Después de esos momentos de aparente calma, pues por dentro ambos eran un desastre de emociones, el más alto se bajó los pantalones repentinamente y penetró al joven en un solo movimiento.

Kyo lanzó un grito de dolor al ser invadido tan brutalmente y sin ningún tipo de lubricación, era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre y su estrecho cuerpo no estaba listo para eso. Sintió infrenables lágrimas abriéndose paso a lo largo de sus mejillas para finalmente caer en la cama, así como también sintió como su entrada comenzaba a sangrar un poco. Pero no le importó, estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que el pelirrojo le diera, incluso la indiferencia de éste después de esta noche, en castigo por su atrevimiento al decirle que lo amaba.

Iori se dio cuenta del profundo dolor que experimentaba Kyo y se arrepintió de no haber sido más delicado con él. Mientras que con una mano se detenía para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el otro, con la otra tomó el rostro de su pequeño Kyo y besó los húmedos senderos que las lágrimas habían dejado atrás mientras susurraba sinceras disculpas por su ignorancia.

Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, Kyo sonrió con un leve sonrojo y se abrazó a la espalda de Iori. Aprovechando la cercanía de sus manos con el intenso cabello rojo de su ahora amante, comenzó a acariciarlo para no hacerlo sentir culpable.

"Lo siento, no quería dañarte--"

"No importa," le interrumpió rodeando con sus piernas la esbelta cintura del pelirrojo.

Yagami se levantó lo suficiente para ver los ojos de su querido Kyo y le sonrió de vuelta. Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa dedicada sólo a él. Imitó lo que había hecho Kyo hacia unos minutos y lo besó para darle a entender lo importante que era en su vida. Pero éste beso fue más apasionado que el del castaño pues el pelirrojo no se resistió a acariciar esos dulces labios con su lengua, para luego entrar y probar cada rincón de la boca del muchacho, antes de que su lengua se animara a jugar con la suya. Fue el beso más ardiente que ninguno de los dos había dado o recibido, lleno de amor y entrega.

La mano de Iori que seguía sujetando el rostro de Kyo bajó una vez más por su cuerpo, dejando que la punta de sus dedos rozaran su piel y causándole escalofríos. Un gemido por parte de Kyo fue ahogado en la boca de Yagami y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ambos ya necesitaban aire. Lentamente y sin querer hacerlo, se separó de él y detuvo su mano sobre su pecho, justo donde sentía el corazón de Kyo latir con fuerza y rapidez.

"Es extraño decir esto pero… Kyo, yo también… desde hace tanto…," le contestó ruborizándose un poco pero lo suficiente para que Kyo lo notara.

El joven castaño pasó sus caricias del cabello al rostro de Iori y le besó la frente con ternura, luego, dando un largo y contento suspiro, le dijo, "Estoy listo Iori."

Iori comprendió que todo estaba bien, que ambos se amaban y que ahora Kyo se entregaba totalmente, y comenzó a moverse imitando las olas del mar, iba y venía, iba y venía, dándole a Kyo y a sí mismo más placer del que pudieron imaginar. Kyo se aferraba a su espalda deseando que nada de esto fuera un sueño. Pero ni un sueño se sentía tan real, así que no se preocupó por eso, solo se concentraba en sentir al pelirrojo moverse dentro de él. Ahora no era solo Kyo quien gemía, Iori también dejaba escapar gruñidos de placer mientras sentía como el cálido cuerpo de su Kyo le daba la bienvenida en cada embestida.

Sintiéndose cerca del final, Iori tomó el miembro excitado del castaño y comenzó a masajearlo al compás de sus movimientos. Kyo no lo resistió y llegó al clímax ahí mismo, derramando su semilla cobre sus estómagos y la mano de Iori mientras gritaba el nombre de su amante.

"¡Hnn!" Al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo derramó su cálida semilla dentro del Kusanagi y se dejó caer sobre él, incapaz de moverse más. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron durante varios minutos ahí, tratando de normalizar su respiración y tranquilizarse por los hechos recién ocurridos.

Cuando fue capaz de moverse de nuevo, Iori bajó de encima de su amante castaño y lo envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él en un abrazo acogedor.

"Hmm…" ronroneó satisfecho el joven Kusanagi acurrucándose como gatito en el pecho de Iori. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Iori? Perdimos muchos años en peleas y eso," comentó Kyo tímidamente mientras observaba su dedo recorrer lentamente el pecho de su amor.

"Por la misma razón por la que tú no me lo dijiste, baka," le respondió el pelirrojo cariñosamente besando el cabello de Kyo.

Kyo se dejó consentir unos momentos antes de subir por completo sobre Iori y apoyar sus brazos cruzados donde antes estaba su cabeza y recostando ésta ahí. Se quedó admirando los bellos ojos de Iori antes de decir, "Es irónico, antes me mordía la lengua por no decirte cuánto te amo, y ahora no quiero dejar de decírtelo."

Iori tomó su nuca y levantó su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico. "Habrá que curar tu malherida lengua entonces," sonrió feliz antes de besarlo de nuevo, reviviendo la pasión que momentos antes se habían mostrado.

Cuando se separaron, Iori no pudo evitar murmurar, "Hmm, hierbabuena." Y comenzó con las ardientes caricias que Kyo era incapaz de ignorar.

* * *

**Y.. ¿qué les pareció? :3**


End file.
